


Not What I Expected

by TeiraaStrikesAgain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiraaStrikesAgain/pseuds/TeiraaStrikesAgain
Summary: “Keiji, your family is relying on you to create a happy marriage to establish a strong bond between whichever kingdom has the most to offer ours. It is your solemn duty to become a perfect Omega wife for your future Alpha King. Do not disappoint me son.”  His father reminded him whenever he had the chance.Keiji hated it. He hated that he was now expected to forget everything he knew, everything he was taught, to become some submissive sex slave to his unforeseen husband. A husband who will apparently have complete control over Keiji under the pretense of being somehow superior to him due to their gender. He wavered back and forth between being heartbroken to leave his country and resenting it for still having such archaic laws and traditions surrounding Alphas and Omegas. He was a fool to be so naïve in his younger days, never concerned with Omega rights because they never concerned him…
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A fun little ABO fic about arranged marriage, cultural differences, gender politics. Copious amounts of smut and angst, you have officially been warned.

Prince Akaashi Keiji grew up in a sheltered, strict, traditional royal family that ruled from a quiet castle built into the mountainside. Wildlife was plentiful in the whimsical woods growing behind them. Wildflowers grew plentiful in the fields the sun soaked for hours. The morning mist settled pleasantly over the quiet mountain capital and started each day in calm tranquility. In this delightful land of wealth and plenty, Keiji was born and raised until his life was changed forever. 

His is father was an Alpha, as had all the kings of the land been before. He was the third eldest of 5 Alpha brothers and never destined to be king. But when his eldest brother failed to produce an Alpha male heir and the second eldest dying of pneumonia as a young man, his father ascended the throne. He had boasted that he always knew he was destined to rule the country, though others say he spent his youth goofing off in slanderous Alpha activities instead of learning how to rule as his eldest brother did. Keiji always felt bad for his Beta cousins that were never allowed to rule simply because of their gender status but not as bad as he felt for himself honestly. 

Keiji was the youngest of 5 brothers, 3 of which were Alphas and 4 sisters, all of whom were Betas. Keiji was the only omega born into his family and a male Omega at that. His father, despite his obvious distain of having a male Omega as a son, knew that this could be used to his advantage politically, therefore Keiji’ s marriage discussions began while he was still experiencing his first heat, locked up alone and humiliated, aided only by the Beta maids that brought him food and water during his week spent in agony. 

He had never given thought to being an Omega, I mean there hadn’t been an male Omega in his family in over 5 generations, so why him?! And though he had been told by a few different girls at court that he was attractive, he didn’t have any of the makings of a normal Omega, tall and lanky, unlike, the small soft Omegas he knew and met. He’d spent his childhood and young teens surrounded by his brothers, learning the history, arithmetic, and science, training to help his family run the country became a part of the Akaashi army. 

That all changed one fateful day, in the summer of his 16th year when he was in the field practicing archery with some of the fellow boys around the castel, brotehrs, cousins and fellow nobels. Seemingly out of no where he began to get very warm, sweat beading at his hairline and beginning the drip down his neck. He wiped his face with his tunic, thinking it must just be the heat of the August sun…

Then the rustle of the fabric against him skin for some reason became very sensitive today, and Keiji wondered if maybe he had some sort of heat rash. Setting his bow and arrow down, he walked over and took a seat beneath a large oak tree to steal some shade, and water from a leather flask. He gulped the water down, suddenly extremely thirty, but even when he pulled back gasping for air his throat still felt parchaed. Starting to panic now, he stood back out to call to one of his brothers when he began to sway off balance, the world suddenly becoming hazy. 

“Help!” He called out, voice shaking, his whole body feeling sluggish and heavy. 

“Keiji?” He heard someone call out indistinctly and then the rustle of footsteps in the grass drew nearer and Keiji fell back against the tree. 

Then it hit him. The most glorious and arousing scents he had ever smelled. His eyes popped open like a man possessed and her could hear some sort of inner consciousness spring to life.

Want.

Need.

_ALPHA!_

In contradiction to the arousal flooding his nether regions with blood, a searing pain tore through his abdomen with exhilarating force. He gasped, pitching forward onto his hands and knees, the mix of smells around him mixed with the newfound pain overloading his senses and making his dizzy. 

“What’s wrong with him?” He hears one of his cousins ask.

“Is he going to throw up?” Another person asked, drawing closer and bringing the delicious smell of chestnuts and fresh rain with him. Keiji moaned much to his own embarrassment and the inner consciousness within him had him raising his ass in the air right as the first glob of slick eascaped from him, immediately staining his light colored summer trousers and releasing his sweet Omega scent into the air. 

“Oh my god.” He heard his brother yell.

“Get back!” 

“He’s a fucking Omega!” 

The scene erupted into chaos and that was the last of Keiji’s memory until he awoke the next day in an unfamiliar room for a brief period of consciousness. He was laying on his own bedsheets in a pile of his own garments. There was water, bread, salted meats, cheese and fruit laying on a tray on the table. Horrified at the fact that he was stark naked and seemingly covered in his own fluids, he got up and bolted for the door which he found was locked from the outside. He had little strength to bang on the door and when he called for help his throat was too dry to make much of a sound. He crawled back over the table and drank cup after cup of water while tearing through the food ravenously. 

Keiji was still in a slightly foggy state, but thinks that he understood what was happening. He was a male Omega, and he was having his first heat. He had learned about Omegas through his teachings in from his tutors, and the gossip of his brothers. Unfortunately, he never paid much attention to the details of an Omegan heat because it was assumed he would be a Beta. 

After not even 5 minutes the cramps in his stomach started again and to his embarrassment, he could feel his cock hardening, the slick beginning to leak out of his ass. Whimpering, he felt like crying and this inner consciousness had him reaching for the length between him to begin a never ending, unsatisfying week of torture. 

He’ll never forget how his father looked at him when his heat was finally over and Keiji was bathed, rested, and properly fed again. It was as if he had let him down in some extraordinary way, even though there was literally nothing Keiji could do about the genetic make up of his own body. 

After that, everything changed for him. His room was moved to a remote corner of the castle far away from the rest of the family packed with Alphas. They told him it was for his own protection during his heats, after all there had not been an unmated male alpha in the palace for over 100 years, and those pheromones were strong enough to entice even bonded alphas. Even **family members.**

Akaashi was disgusted with himself, disgusted with his body for acting of its own accord, and turning him into this walking sex object that he never planned on being. Now whenever he entered a room there were whispers about the “Pretty, Tall, Omega Prince”. Lustful stares and the scents of arousal followed him from room to room. This was the place he had grown up. These were people he had known all of his life! Now that he was an Omega, he was nothing but his gender to them. 

Gone were the days of horseback riding, training with practice swords, and hunting in the woods with his brothers and other noble boys. Now his days consisted of “Omega training” as his father called it. Akaashi had a few other words for it. His mother had died when he was a baby, so his father had Omega women from the court teach his all sorts of things deemed necessary. From learning proper Omega etiquette, to refined and pleasing hobbies. Most importantly it seemed, was the art of seduction. Luckily or those lessons were left up to the Omega ladies in waiting and not the older wives of the nobleman. 

“Keiji, your country and your family is relying on you to create a happy marriage and establish a strong bond between whichever kingdom has the most to offer ours. It is your solemn duty to become a perfect Omega wife for your future Alpha King. Do not disappoint me son.” His father reminded him whenever he had the chance. 

Keiji hated it. He hated that he was now expected to forget everything he knew, everything he was taught, to become some submissive sex slave to his unforeseen husband. A husband who will apparently have complete control over Keiji under the pretense of being somehow superior to him due to their gender. He wavered back and forth between being heartbroken to leave his country and resenting it for still having such archaic laws and traditions surrounding Alphas and Omegas. He was a fool to be so naïve in his younger days, never concerned with Omega rights because they never concerned him… 

Before his second heat one of his sister’s ladies in waiting gave him a ‘heat aid’, a long phallic shaped glass object with an intimidating bulb at the end. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll fit.” She said with a wink. “OH! And it’s brand new of course, your highness.” She bowed and left the room with Keiji standing mortified with a red face. To his embarrassment, he did find the aid very useful during his next heat and it only lasted 7 days instead of 9. 

One day, his father announced that they were to have a great feast that night, though no one in the castle seemed to know why. There was a great buzz and many rumors started, but none of them were correct, and none of them prepared Keiji for the news he was about to receive. 

At dinner, the King called upon Keiji sit beside him, something he had never done before. Something Keiji found very… suspicious. 

When everyone was seated and giving the King their loyal and undivided attention, he announced to all of the guests they had in attendance that Keiji was engaged to be married to Bokuto Koutorou, The Great King of Kings of the Fukurodani Empire. Keiji couldn’t believe it! This was how his father chose to tell him this? In front of all of these people?! He thought he would have more time! Maybe even get to, I don’t know, meet him first?! But what could he do? He was in front of the entire court, and they were all cheering for his ‘happy union’. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he tried to play them off as tears of joy as he faked a smile and allowed his father to raise his hand in some sort of triumphant victory. The Fukurodani Emprire was vast, but the capital was quite a distance away from Keiji’s homeland. The wedding was in 6 weeks, so that meant they were leaving in two, and that hit Akaashi like a fist in the stomach. He felt like the family embarrassment being auctioned off like cattle, shipped to a land almost 5000 miles and over a month by boat. Out of sight, out of mind, probably never to see home again. It would all be up to his future husband, this supposed ‘Kings of Kings’, because as a married Omega, his rights all but vanish.

It was like he was having an out of body experience as he numbly operated on autopilot through the remainder of the dinner. Smiling when needed, chewing his food when needed, pressing his nails into his leg to keep himself from screaming when needed… It was a wonder he made it through the evening. 

That night, he cried himself to sleep as he though of all the worst-case scenarios of his future life. How his Alpha husband is probably just some egotistical jerk that only wants to use him for sex. I mean, what else could he want Keiji for? His mind? His heart? The King knew nothing about him. The only thing he knows about him is that he’s a male Omega. And Male Omegas are only desired for one reason right? Their sexual superiority.

But Keiji just wasn’t like that. He wasn’t like these female Omegas he knew who talked openly about how much they wanted their Alphas, how much they craved their knot during a heat, and how it was the greatest fulfillment to be mated, be to be _claimed_ Keiji never thought about sex outside of his heat. Until he presented he assumed he would eventually marry one of the noble Beta women in his own country, live in a suite in the castle he was raised in, his wife would raise his Beta children and he would aid his father and brother in ruling the country, fighting in their army and when needed. He never imagined that HE would be the wife and mother, especially not the Omega wife of ‘The Great King of Kings’ Bokuto Kotorou. 

King Bokuto, the warrior ruler of the east, had taken control of several smaller, struggling kingdoms that where ripe in corruption and chaos and united them into the flourishing nation of Fukurodani. The superior military, plus the natural resources the country was dripping with such as gold and oil? No wonder his father wanted to seal the deal right away. Keiji on the other hand was terrified. First off, he hadn’t a clue about old King Bokuto was! He had To have been a warrior for quite a while, I mean, it must have taken time to conquer all those kingdoms! What if he was an man?! A dirty, old, egotistical, warrior Alpha King that Keiji was going to be tied to and forced to submit to for the rest of his life…

Keiji’s mind spun and spun like this all night long and spun the first night of many in fear of his fiancé. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

6 weeks on a boat really did wonders to establish a person love for dry land. 

At least that what Keiji was thinking as he disembarked from the boat for the last time on their journey. He was accompanied by his immediate family, and about 30 members of the royal court, all here to formally attend the Royal Wedding. As relieved as Keiji was to be on land again, he could not find himself to feel content, for this land was unlike anything he had ever seen. The tree’s grew straight out of the ground with wild bush like puffs at the top of them. The water was crystal blue and the sand pearl white. The lush bright green of the jungle was nothing like the emerald of the forest back home and the air was hot and thick with moisture, feeling like it got stuck in your throat.

Apparently King Bokuto couldn’t be there but he would greet them at dinner tonight. They were slightly behind schedule so the wedding had been pushed back a week, allowing exactly that much time for Keiji to get to know his soon to be husband before they were physical, spiritually, and emotionally bond to each other for the reast of their lives. No pressure or anything.

The men that were there to greet them were dressed so bizarre, with white billowing clothing and colorful wraps around their head. Most of them only spoke the foreign tongue but they had a translator amongst them to help them along. He had been told that the King spoke Keiji’s language, so at least that was one less thing for Keiji to worry about. It was still daunting though to be in a foreign land, where you don’t speak the language, and know that in just 7 short days, you will be left here on your own for the rest of your life.

As upset as he had been (and still was) about the whole situation, he was determined to follow his fathers orders. and do what was right for his country. Even if he was upset at his father, he still loved his country, and his people, and if he can help them prosper than he will do everything in his power to make that happen. He would try and make to best of his situation and try to be happy here. To make his future husband happy and to become a good Omega wife. After all, maybe he could come to really care for The Empire of Fukurodani and it’s people as he did his own and use his title as Omega Queen to help make that happen. 

Queen. 

The word still puts a funny taste in his mouth. It made him feel like a woman, like he’s meant to be cute, delicate, and charming, but he knows he’s not. He wonders again, not for the first time, if The King will be disappointed in him once he’s met him. Will he be expecting the small, shapely little Omega’s that one is familiar with? Would he call off the wedding if Keiji wasn’t to his liking? Keiji couldn’t think of anything more humiliating so he made sure to try and get some good sleep last night so his skin was nice and bright and wear a fresh tunic in case his soon to be Alpha was waiting for him. All of that however is exceedingly hard on an overcrowded ship, and so ultimately he was glad his fiancé wasn’t there to greet him and that he has a few hours to prepare. 

The Akaashi family and royal court was led through the jungle in a caravan atop great large animals double the size of any horses with great big ears, and long snake like noses. In his research into The Fukrodani Empire he had read about the curious creatures and thinks he remembers them being called Elephants. However, reading about them in a book, and riding atop of them in a carriage like structure covered in colorful silk pillows was the strangest experience of his life so far. 

Finally, they saw the palace in the horizon, and it was nothing like Keiji had ever seen before. The books and poor artistic renderings doing nothing to describe the actual beauty of the sight in front of him. 100 times grander than the palace he grew up in, this monumental structure rose out of the ground in a foreign shapely way he had never before seen in building, let alone a palace. The tops of the steeples were adorned with strange bulb like decorum that Keiji found odd, but beautiful. The animals, though exceptionally large, were not fast, and as they continued approaching, he could really take in the breathtaking intricacy that the palace was decorated with. Real gold adorned the sides glittering in the sun, the bright colors painted in hypnotic patterns that were dizzying to eye. When they finally reached the building Keiji felt his heartbeat fast, body buzzing with the unknown. 

When he was helped down from the elephant he was greeted by two women, both Omega’s Keiji could tell by their smells right away. 

The one with reddish brown hair and vibrant eyes smelled liked baked goods while the tall one with the light brown hair that was tied back smelled like some sort of exotic fruit. They were both dressed in colorful, flashy clothing that complimented their curvy omega bodies and left little to the imagination. They also both wore thin sheer veil that matched their outfits covering the lower half of their faces. Their jewelry plentiful, all gold and precious jewels sparkling in the sun. They were not dressed in floor length dresses like the women he was familiar with, but in two pieces with the tops dipping low enough to see the tops of their breasts and short enough to expose their midriffs. The pants were low slung and made of sheer fabric through the legs. He almost felt like he should look away at the state of undress… He let his eyes drift over to his father and brothers, who were openly gawking at the women and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Alphas are all the same…. Slaves to their libidos.

A parade of servants came and carried the barrage of luggage they had brought with them into the magnificent palace. His guides escorted him to his room, and when they got there Keiji had a hard time believing this room wasn’t the royal suite. What he had assumed was a bedroom was really 5 rooms in total, with a sitting room, bedroom, dressing room, study, and a glorious washroom made of what had to be hundreds of thousands of hand painted mosaic tile. He had hoped for some peace and quiet to prepare himself to meet his new husband in a few hours but that was apparently not going to happen.

There were no less than 12 attendants in his room besides Yukie and Kaori all springing into to action to unpack the clothes that he brought with his, prepare him a cool bath full of fragrant oils. The attendants it seemed were all omegan women, something interesting to Keiji as there were no omegas working in his palace, didn’t want any unnecessary ‘temptation’ for the Alpha Royalty. They bathed him, which caused him to blush as with the boldness of some of the hands. He could hear them giggling and gossiping about him slightly but his Fukurodanian was still too weak to make out most of what they were saying they were speaking too fast.

Once he was properly scrubbed and lathered up, the women put some fruity smelling oil in his hair, Yukie said it was help “bring out his beautiful curls” and he blushed and they laughed, causing him to blush even harder. They attempted to dress him in clothing similar to they were all wearing, brightly red and more sheer than not. Akaashi took one look at himself in the elaborate get up and turned into a shaking mess, his scent leaking out distress and all the ladies chattering around him trying to make him feel better.

“They’re saying you look beautiful!” Yukie shouted

“Irresistible for the King.” Kaori chimed in.

Keiji just shook his head and sat down on the bed, pleading with them to please get him clothes what were a little less feminine, that didn’t show off his stomach. Yukie and seemed to understand that it wasn’t customary to show off so much skin in his culture. Apparently, some of the men they had met had commented about how differently they dressed from ‘ladies back home’. Together they somehow rounded up some more modest clothing in a deeper navy-blue color, and Keiji felt slightly better. He really just wanted to where some of his OWN clothes, but he didn’t want to offend King Bokuto.

The hard part was creating a veil to go along with his new look, as it was customary for Omegas to wear veils outside the home or in the case of the royal place, anywhere outside their private quarters. found one that was sheer white with hardly any adornment, and Akaashi agreed to that before he was rushed out the door. 

Keiji stood quietly with his guides outside the doors of the throne room, waiting for his cue to enter. He was a complete bundle of nerves and couldn’t stop fiddling with his fingers, but he needed to calm himself down to keep his scent appealing. What would happen if the King didn’t like his scent? Or worse, what is he smelled scared, and the King took offense to that? The omega didn’t think he could take that kind of rejection, and worse, he couldn’t imagine what his father would do in retaliation.

Yukie had explained that he is to be formally presented to the King in traditional Fukurodani engagement ceremony and then they will immediately have a great feast and celebration to celebrate ‘The Great King of Kings New Bride.’

He was supposed to walk in with his servants surrounding him, and then they will open to reveal him to the King. He is not to look the King in the eyes but appear as the ideal submissive Omega and bear his neck to his promised Alpha. If the Alpha accepts the offer, he will bestow a piece of jewelry upon his neck. Apparently, it was to symbolize to bond that they will soon share and the mark that will soon be left on Keiji claiming him as King Bokuto’s. 

He realized his zoned when his guides call his name and start guiding him towards the door. He can hear a loud, boistorous voice inside speaking Fukurodanian, and his heart skipped a beat. Was that his betrothed? His guides and escorts all walk with him as though they have done this 100 times, though they never practiced it once. It made Keiji feel nervous, like if he misses a beat, he’ll make them all mess up and people will notice even more. 

The door opens, and he can see the people for a split second before deciding to just keep his eyes down, focused on the path before him and not tripping. When he’d made it to the end of the carpet they laid out and he was at the foot of the stairs ascending to the throne. The Throne King Bokuto sat on. 

With quivering hands, he clasped them together the best he could and bowed in the Fukurodani fashion. When he was low enough, he uncomfortably bared his neck to the left and was immediately humiliated by the sign of submission in such a public setting. But he needed to be a good Omega, to serve his country he would do what he had to. All was silent and what was probably mere seconds, felt like hours to Keiji before he heard the rustling of King Bokuto rising from his chair. 

The Alphas scent was strong filling Keiji’s mind with nothing but Spiced Oranges and Burning Wood. He could feel his stare so strongly, even though he was successfully avoiding looking him in the eyes. He wore an outfit so magnificent and foreign, that it was truly becoming of a “King of Kings.’ 

His pants were long and flowing, coming to a close tight fasten around his ankle and his shoes were the same peculiar items that Keiji was forced to wear, not providing much support and pointed and curled around the toe. There were several layers of fabric strung about his waist, all looking luxurious. His chest was embarrassingly bare, with only an ornate patterned vest barely hanging onto the thick Alpha muscles that seemed to bulge from inch of his body, adorned with an ornately beautiful purple and gold cape. On his head he wore one of those strange cloth windings all the men all seemed to wear on their heads. King Bokuto’s was ordained with a beautiful blue sapphire right in the middle, and the beautiful rainbow feather that Keiji had never seen in his life sticking out of the top. He could tell that even without the strange headpiece that the man was taller than him, if only by a few inches, but felt astronomically larger due to the difference in boy type and the incredible muscle the older man was sporting. 

With the silence dragging on and Keiji’s anxiety getting the better of him, he couldn’t help but flash a look at the Kings face to try and gauge whether he was going to throw Keiji out into the streets. When he finally did, he was almost paralyzed by what he saw. Glowing golden eyes staring right into his soul, like an owl stalking its prey. Keiji watched him sit forward in and chair and give a cocky grin, releasing more of his overpowering scent. Never in his life had an Alpha had this kind of effect on him before. He could feel his knees shaking with the urge to drop to the ground and submit, though he was sure this was not the ‘alpha glare’ that he had heard about, but just the overall presence of an immensely powerful Alpha. Not even Keiji’s own father had this kind of presence and the thought that Keiji was to be his Omega bride made his blush creep up and a pit to settle in his stomach.

Eyeing him in a fiery way, Bokuto rose from his golden throne and descended the stairs toward him, eyes fixated on Keiji. He was at least pleased to detect some arousal in the Alphas scent, knowing that that was important in his role, though the thought made his stomach flip. He hoped he wasn’t letting out too much of a distressed scent but doubted anyone could smell anything else with the Kings pheromones going off like crazy. When he finally reached the bottom, the Alpha reached out, pulling the omega closer by his shoulder and drew a long inhale right over his scent gland, drinking in Akaashi’s scent and making him gasp in surprise at the bold treatment. His body tensed up with the shivers that ran down his neck. After what felt like a century, The king finally released him and drew back, releasing a content sigh and a pleasing aura through the room.

“You smell good my Omega.” The Alpha whispered in his ear causing Akaashi to flush and the King to smirk.

“AND NOW WE FEAST, TO MY BEAUTIFUL BRIDE!” The King boomed, and all his men roared and cried wildly in response, getting out of their seats and filtering into the great hall behind the royal family. 

The feast ran long, and though he did catch the heavy eyes of the King resting on him throughout the night, he did very little speaking with him. That was fine with Keiji, he was nervous enough to be seated next to man, but the King didn’t seem to mind in the least. He was laughing and drinking, eating seconds and thirds of his food and spoke with King Akaashi animatedly about the glorious trade deal secured through their impending marriage. Keiji tried to listen for the sake of understanding what benefit his kingdom had gained, but he hated to listen to himself be talked about like he was just some bargaining chip.

As the night went on, Keiji noticed Bokutos cheeks getting a little red and his lips a little loose from all the drinks he had taken in that evening. When Keiji himself started to feel a tittle tired from his wine, he stood up to excuse himself, but was immediately pulled down into the lap of his fiancé. Red faced and scrambling to try and stand up, he was mortified when the Alpha paid no mind to his obvious discomfort. In fact, The King took it further by wrapping his arm around the Omega and leaning back in his chair to try and make himself more comfortable with the smaller male on his lap.

“You know you don’t really talk much.” The elder slurred into his ear, his hand reaching around and squeezing him on his hip. Keiji was appalled. He had never been touched by another in such a way, and if he had, he would certainly not allow this in public! And in front of his FATHER no less! He looked to King Akaashi for his help, but he pointedly looked away, and started talking to some foreign diplomat instead. 

Terrified, he pushed himself back and out of the Kings lap, falling to the floor with a thump. Looking up he saw the wide eyes of a confused King Bokuto looking down at him and the furious eyes of his father. Keiji was hurt. Did his father really care that little for him that he expected him to let himself be groped in a room full of strangers by a man he just met? He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but remembered he needed to play his pat. 

“Forgive me your majesty, I must have had too much to drink and am feeling a bit lightheaded. If you’ll please excuse me.” He bowed quickly first to the King and then his father before all but fleeing from the banquet hall. Trying to keep it together until he at least reached his quarters, Keiji took off in a random direction at a quick pace. When his heart started to calm down and the adrenaline faded, he realized he had no idea where he was, or how to get back to his room. The tears he was struggling to hold back sprang free and he ducked into a small alcove in hopes that no one would find him. 

“Prince Akaashi, Prince Akaashi!” He heard his name being called by his guides and tried to wipe the tears from his face and calm his scent which he knew had to be frantic by now. The fact that he is was now going to be all alone in this totally difference culture, with an Alpha who thinks little of him other than to grope him in public had him complete terrified. He didn’t know how he was going to deal with this on a day to day basis. Slumping down to the ground, he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head in his knees, crying softly.

This was how his aids found him and they were quick to hush and coo over their fellow Omega, bringing him back to his room and gave him a tonic to help him sleep. They released soothing omega scents that slowly calmed him lulled him off to a dreamless sleep, where there were no elephants, no skimpy outfits, and no King Bokuto to worry him.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Hello! Thank you all so much for reading! This idea popped into my head and was bursting to be written. I think I’m planning to do a short series with this, maybe 3-5 chapters. Nothing too crazy as I stil need to finish my Yuri on Ice work Chapagne Cocaine Gasoline, which if any of you are readers, I have NOT abandoned, I have just had a bit of writers block/ been cray busy but I have was literally working on it again today and it is almost finished!  
> Now back to you strictly Haikyuu folks, a couple of notes;  
> Akaashi’s kingdom is supposed to come across as very western Europe 1700’s and Bokuto’s kingdom has a more middle eastern, or maybe Indian vibe, that’s why its all so foreign to Akaashi. I hope that comes across! Of course nothing in the Fukurodani kingdom should be taken as 100% accurate depiction of middle eastern or Indian culture because I will probably take ideas from many different aspects of a multitude of cultures and channel them into this fic! This is purely a work of fiction. 
> 
> One last thing… Aren’t Bokuto and Akaashi the friggin cutest? 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter so we can interact! @TeiraaStrikes


End file.
